MS Paint Adventures
|-|Problem Sleuth= |-|Homestuck= For detailed information about this series, visit the MSPA Wiki. Summary MS Paint Adventures is a website and series of unrelated webcomics written by Andrew Hussie. The first of the two web-comics detailed on here is Problem Sleuth, revolving around the inane adventures of a trio of detectives trapped inside their offices by ridiculous circumstances. Eventually, their adventures bring them to the imaginary world, where they battle against the imaginary demonic counterpart of a crime boss. The second of the two web-comics detailed is Homestuck. The plot follows John Egbert and his friends as they decide to play a game. A game that ends up holding the secret to creating a new universe, at the cost of their own planet, and their childhoods. They meet the alien creators of their universe and accidentally cause the destruction of both at the hands of a game construct gone wild - while the immortal Lord of Time goes about destroying all of Paradox Space. Power of the Verse MS Paint Adventures is very powerful, possessing many universal and multiversal characters, along with a few hyperversal characters. Problem Sleuth has several high level reality warpers, including Godhead Pickle Inspector, who is stated by the narration to be the supreme being of all of the comic's narration, and normal Pickle Inspector, who created the universe by duplicating himself across time and space infinitely. It also includes a character who became a multiversal black hole by multiplying his mass by a factor of a Googolplex (10^10^100) that was distorting all of time and space, his equally powerful demonic counterpart who tore the universe in half prior to reaching his full power, and the main character, Problem Sleuth, who fodderized them. Homestuck is even stronger, containing characters capable of throwing planets around with telekinesis, aliens the size of an AU, several universal+ characters capable of high-level teleportation and destruction, including Jack Noir, who destroyed a Genesis Frog containing infinite timelines. It also has the horrorterrors, who exist beyond the normal universe and create transuniversal structures, John Egbert, who was capable of brushing away hyperversal glitches in space-time, and Lord English, who casually killed the author along with countless Horrorterrors, assured his existence across all space and time through paradoxes, and was destroying the fabric of the Hyperverse. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * SpiralMaster * Magi RobloxG * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * The Everlasting *Sera Loveheart * Eldritch abomination * Squid peanut * ArbitraryNumbers * CrimsonStarFallen * Ultima Reality * TheLuffyPlayer * EmperorRorepme * jacktheawesomeuser * Gf7tvtvfvtfyvfvfvfvfvfv *Sans2345 *DreamcrosserSquad Opponents * Dreaming Serpent * Lance Tennant Neutral * Promestein * Serpent of the Internet 97 * TurboTriangle601 Characters Problem Sleuth Team Sleuth Problem Sleuth Ace Dick Pickle Inspector Dames Hysterical Dame Nervous Broad Madame Murel Beasts Monster Pickle Inspector Loathsome Beast Fluthlu Ogolg M'Rubbit Garnghut Blistershod Morthol Dryax Villains * Mobster Kingpin Other Higgs Bonehead Godhead Pickle Inspector Candy Mecha Homestuck Kids ' JohnEgbert.jpg|John Egbert|link=John Egbert RoseLalonde.jpg|Rose Lalonde|link=Rose Lalonde DaveStrider.jpg|Dave Strider|link=Dave Strider DaveSprite.jpg|Davesprite|link=Davepsrite JadeHarley.jpg|Jade Harley|link=Jade Harley JaneCrocker.jpg|Jane Crocker|link=Jane Crocker RoxyLalonde.jpg|Roxy Lalonde|link=Roxy Lalonde DirkStrider.jpg|Dirk Strider|link=Dirk Strider JakeEnglish.jpg|Jake English|link=Jake English ' Joey Claire Guardians * Dad Egbert * Mom * Bro * Grandpa Harley * Becquerel Trolls Aradia Megido Xefros Tritoh Tavros Nitram Skylla Koriga Sollux Captor Karkat Vantas Nepeta Leijon Kanaya Maryam Terezi Pyrope Vriska Serket Aranea Serket Equius Zahhak Amisia Erdehn Zebruh Codakk Gamzee Makara Eridan Ampora Feferi Peixes The Condesce Cherubs * Lord English/Caliborn * Calliope NPCs Bec Noir Jack Noir (Alpha) Peregrine Mendicant GCat Black King (Trolls' session) Spades Slick Snowman Doc Scratch The Felt Races * Horrorterrors * Alternians * Cherubs Other * Andrew Hussie * Bilious Slick * Liv Tyler Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Internet Category:Metafiction